User blog:Tovorok/World of Wikicraft Season 1 Episode 1, A World of Adventure
Here it is, Episode 1 at last! Enjoy! Story: (Camera zooms across Wikizoth as a voice is heard) Narrator: Wikizoth, a proud and noble world. It has faced many threats. But none as great as the Burning Legion. (Scene changes to the end of the Battle of Mount Starjyl where Legionmonde attempts to destroy the World Tree but is attacked by spirits of ancient elves as he roars and explodes.) Narrator: WIkizoth was saved that day. But the conflict between the Alliance and Horde reemerged later on. This is the tale of Wikizoth, the tale of a World of... Wikicraft! (Scene then changes to the mighty kingdom of Admind, the capital of the Alliance. A guard is walking to the palace to speak with the Prince's guardian as the King is gone: BreZvar Fordragon and the mysterious Lady Danica) Guard: Sir, I have important news to discuss involving the Burning Steppes. BreZvar: Very well, speak. Guard: Our scouts have reported that the son of the Aspect Wrathwing has taken Blacksock Spire for himself and for his own Dark Horde. We must act now! BreZvar: Patience, we will deal with one problem at a time. We must deal with another matter for the moment, then we will deal with this Dark Horde. We need a heroic group to go to Westfall and deal with the sinister bandit group called The Buttfias in their base. Guard: I will round up the best heroes I can find. BreZvar: Good, you are dismissed. (Prince DWASduin looks at BreZvar with a look of fear.) DWASduin: Highlord, you dont think the Buttfias wil take Admind? BreZvar: Don't worry, DWASduin. Nothing will happen. They're just another victim of the Alliance! Lady Danica: Merely lowlife thugs. Nothing we cannot handle together. (The heroes arrive at the palace with a look of courage. They are:) Pikachu the Wonderous Mage, a powerful sorcerer who lives in Admind himself. Mocker the Silent Hunter, a hunter who is always with his pet bear. He is from the cold kingdom of Userforge. Nail the Epic Warrior, a warrior who strikes with courage and honour from the beautiful city of Wikiassus. Bobdave, a heroic warlock who summons demons to aid him in combat from the abandoned city of Potatogan. and Grinch, a sneaky rogue who slips into the shadows and attacks his foes from behind who is also from Admind. Pikachu: What do you ask of us, Highlord? BreZvar: It is time to attack the Buttfias in the Deadminajs. Find their leader and bring me their head! Nail: We're on it, sir! Come, everyone! For the Alliance (as the others rally to the Deadminajs in Westfall, the scene changes yet again to the city of Dogrimmar, capital of The Horde. We see the Warchief, Speed talking to his advisor, Fal'con. Speed: They are more of a threat as I thought. We must stop this Dark Horde before they strike at our beloved city. Fal'con: Ya, Warchief. But we must strike at Devilfang first, mon. There be monstrous terrors over there, mon. Speed: You're right. Summon the heroes of The Horde! They will gladly march into Devilfang and walk out triumphant! (The Horde Heroes arrive almost instantly at Scrawmmash Hold. They are:) TK the Mitty Warrior, a warrior who shows courage and honour for the Horde like Nail. He lives in Dogrimmar himself. Reignic the Hunter, a great marksman who shoots to kill on his enemies. He comes from the beautiful city Ponyder Bluff. Shaun the Red Priest, a priest who can summon the light to grant him aid in combat. He is from the grim city of Drawdercity, home of undead. BTTF the mighty shaman, a shaman who can summon the elements to help him in battle. He lives in Dogrimmar himself but is like Fal'con as a Nightspear Groll. and Lexi the Flamewarden, a mage who relies on fire to aid him in battle. He is from Ponyder Bluff like Reignic. Speed: Champions, I require your aid to go to Devilfang Keep, a place full of ghosts and defeat the Archmage Deanugal there. He will not die easily. Go now! Lok'tar Ogar! (The Horde Heroes marched out of Scrawmmash Hold and take the zeppelin to Devilfang Keep with pride as the camera fades to black.) Next time on World of Wikicraft... Nail: It's over. The Buttfias is finished! ???: Oh my god! Look at you fools! The Brotherhood wil prevail! So, this is Episode 1 done. Might be a bit shit but hope you enjoyed :D Might be a while till Episode 2 tho. But in the meantime, see ya. :) Category:Blog posts